MY LITTLE HOPE: THE REBIRTH OF A DREAM
by Spike el Jefe
Summary: Cada quien posee una virtud y un propósito, es mi deber buscar el mío. Para ello debo hacer un viaje por todo un mundo desconocido, conocer a sus habitantes, ayudando a quien lo necesita y quien incluso no quiere la ayuda. atravesando obstáculos, montañas, monstruos y entidades... todo por saber... "¿quien soy?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Había una vez…**_

 _ **Una tierra llena de oportunidades, progresos y prosperidad. Tierra donde todos podían vivir en paz sin necesidad de derramar sangre y la guerra era una palabra desconocida por sus habitantes…**_

 _ **Y…**_

…

 _ **Y…**_

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **Vaya fantasía ¿Verdad? Igual que un cuento de hadas… deseando que todo esto se cierre con un final feliz…**_

 _ **Lo siento… no puedo narrar una historia de fantasía, nunca pude hacerlo…**_

…

…

… _ **je…**_

…

 _ **¿Qué mas da? No puedo hacer otra cosa en estos momentos… estoy a punto de morir…**_

 _ **''¿10 32742?...''**_

 _ **Si... No tengo energía y estoy cayendo desde una gran altura… encima que estoy hablando solo…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ahora solo me queda contar un pequeño cuento de hadas para ayudarme a dormir…**_

 _ **''… ''**_

 _ **Pero ni si quiera eso puedo hacer… tal como no pude protegerlos...**_

 _ **''21 qu13r32 9u3d0 h4c3r10 y0…''**_

 _ **¿De verdad?...**_

 _ **''21…''**_

 _ **Gracias… mi madre siempre lo hacia para ayudarme a dormir…**_

 _ **''¿Qu13r32 qu3 234 d3 f4n74214?...''**_

 _ **Claro… siempre me gustaron los de fantasía…**_

 _ **''3274 b13n… C13rr4 102 0jo2…''**_

 _ **Otra vez… gracias…**_

 _ **''H4b14 un4 v32…''**_

 _ *****_ TRASSSH *****

 _ *****_ CRACK*

 _ **''0h… y4 73 qu3d4273 dd0rm1d0…''**_

…

…

…

 **1\. - ''¡¿Están todos bien?!''**

 ***** murmullos y quejidos *****

 **1\. - ''Por celestia… esa cosa si que fue grande… ''**

 **...**

 **2\. - ''¡Hey!'**

 **1\. - ''Vaya suerte… ¡Ayuda, por favor, estamos aquí!''**

…

…

 **2\. - ''¿Qué fue lo que paso?''**

 **1\. - ''No lo se, una gran… cosa, cayo del cielo y partió un vagón a la mitad''**

 **2\. - ''¿Hay algún pony herido?**

 **1\. - ''Espero que no… ''**

 **2\. - ''Muy bien, tengo que… ''**

 **3\. - ''¡Por celestia! ¡¿Qué es eso?!''**

 ***** murmullos y suspiros de impresión *****

…

 **2\. - ''Todo pony hágase a un lado, necesito… uh… por todos los…''**

 **1\. - ''Hum… señor… ¿Qué ocurre?''**

 **2\. - ''… debo ir al castillo lo mas rápido posible ¡Debo reportar esto al capitán y a la princesa!''**

 **1\. - ''P-pero ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?!''**

 **2\. - ''¡Busquen a los ponys que necesitan ayuda medica, regresare pronto con mas guardias!''**

 **''N0 73 pr30cup32… 73 c0n74r3 31 cu3n70 3n 07r0 m0m3nt0… p4r 4h0r4… 73 d3j4r3 d0rm1r…''**

 **Me siento con mucho… mucho sueño, mi cuerpo esta… igualmente agotado, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos…**

 **''Princesa, no sabemos qué es… o de donde viene…''**

 **''Igual que no sabemos si es capaz de razonar''**

 **¿De que están hablando?... ¿Quiénes son?**

 **''¿Ustedes como se sentirían si despiertan en un lugar lejos de su hogar y están en una jaula?''**

 **Una voz femenina…**

 **''Con todo respeto mi princesa, pero... No podemos dejar que esa… cosa… este fuera de alguna medida de seguridad, no sabemos a que pueda llegar… ''**

 **Esa es la primera voz… un hombre...**

 **''Y ¿Qué les hace pensar que este ser, sea capaz de acciones sin razonamiento cuando existen muchas especies que comparten similitudes físicas? ¡Tal vez provenga de tierras mas lejanas de nuestros mapas!''**

 **Esa es la voz femenina…**

 **''usted misma lo vio, partió nuestro tren a la** **MITAD** **y ¡Puso a varios pasajeros en riesgo! ¿Debo decir mas para darle a entender que esto aquí es un peligro?''**

 **Esa es la segunda voz… otro hombre.**

 **''No tengo porque escuchar mas… sáquenlo de allí, ahora…''**

 **¿De quien están hablando?... ¿D-de mi?...**

…

 **Ahora que lo siento… el suelo esta frio…**

 ***** TRRSSSS *****

 **No es suelo… es… es metal…**

 **''P-princesa… creo que despertó…''**

…

 **''Ustedes mantengan la calma y no hablen… ajam… saludos y bienvenido al imperio de cristal, yo soy la princesa mi amor cadenza… siento que mis guardias hayan tenido que meterte en esa jaula… hubo un incidente en tu aterrizaje y causaste… un poco de miedo a los ponys de cristal''**

 **¿Ponys?... ¿Dijo ponys?...**

 ***** TRRSSS *****

 **''Otra vez… me disculpo por su encierro… no se si escuchaste, pero recién di la orden para que te liberen… ''**

 ***** TRRSSS *****

 **''… princesa, tenga cuidado…. ''**

 **''¿Qué dije?''**

 **''…''**

 **''Bien… perdone también a mis ponys, se están poniendo nerviosos por sus… garras… y lo que hace con ellas''**

 ***** TRRSSS *****

 **''¡Si, eso exactamente! Se que se siente incomodo… pero tengo que demostrarles que usted no es un peligro… ¿Puedes entenderme?...''**

 ***** TRRSSS *****

 **''princesa… necesitamos sedarlo...''**

 **'' .HABLEN.''**

 **''… ''**

 **''Y… Otra vez, otra disculpa… por escuchar eso… tal vez estés muy agotado… pero necesito otra señal de que puedes entender mis palabras… ¿Puedes hablar… o dar otra señal?''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''Bueno… eso puede servir… ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''¡Muy bien! Ahora, hazlo otra vez… pero 2 veces…''**

 ***** Clank, Clank *****

 **''Lo estas haciendo excelente… ¿Conoces el juego de una vez para responder 'si' y dos veces para responder 'no'? Podemos intentarlo… te hare unas preguntas, tu responderás de la misma manera… un golpe significara ''si'' y dos significaran ''no''… ¿Me entiendes?''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''¡Bien! Esa es una respuesta muy positiva… voy a hacerte las preguntas…''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''la primera pregunta es muy importante… ¿Llegaste aquí por accidente?''**

 **¿Accidente?... No… no lo recuerdo… entonces… ¿Cómo le respondo?...**

…

…

 **Tal vez…**

 ***** Clank, Clank, Clank *****

 **''¿Qué?... Lo siento, no entendí esa respuesta… ''**

 **''princesa, yo pienso que en realidad no esta entendiendo nada… esos golpes… son mero instinto… ''**

 ***** suspiro *** ''si estas asustado, eres libre de retirarte, siempre y cuando mantengas este asunto en secreto… ''**

 **''…. ''**

 **''Bien… si no piensan interrumpir mas, voy a seguir''**

…

 **''Hace unos segundos diste tres golpes… ¿Eso fue una respuesta diferente?... ''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''Ya veo... No respondiste ''si'' o ''no''… sino que dijiste algo mas… pero no se que intentaste decir… ''**

…

 **''Un momento… 'no se'… oh… ¿Eso quisiste decir? ¿Qué no sabes si llegaste por accidente?''**

 ***** Clank *****

 **''… ¿Sabes tu nombre?''**

 **...**

 **No...**

 **''¿Sabes… cual es tu nombre?''**

 ***** Clank, Clank *****

…

 **''… ¿Sabes que eres?...''**

 **N-no lo recuerdo…**

…

 **N-no puedo…**

 **...**

 **''¿Lo sabes?...''**

 **No… no puedo recordarlo…**

…

 ***** Clank, Clank *****

…

 **''oh… lo siento… de verdad lo lamento…''**

 **No puedo recordar…**

 ***** TRRSSS *****

 **''No tienes de que preocuparte… podemos ayudarte… ''**

 **No…**

 **No..**

 **¡No, No, No! ¡NOOOOO!**

 ***** CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, TRANT, TRANT, TRANT *****

 **''¡Wow, tranquilízate!''**

 **''¡Tu, llama a los guardias ahora!''**

 **''¡Ense…!-''**

 **''¡Nadie aquí llamara a los guardias!''**

 **''¡Pero princesa, usted lo vio, esa** **cosa** **no es razonable!''**

 **¡No puedo!**

 **''El es un ser indefenso que acabo de perder la memoria… ¿No lo ven? ¡Esta asustado!''**

 **''Espe…''**

 **''¿Indefenso? ¿Asustado? ¡¿Se ah vuelto loca?! ¡Esos golpes que dio no eran mas que solo acciones sin pensar, no respuestas!''**

 **''tal vez pued…''**

 **''¿Qué sucede si se equivoca? ¿Sera responsable de encerrar a un inocente?''**

 **''podrian…?''**

 **''Todo con tal de reducir más bajas de lo que pudo provocar esta cosa''**

 **''Si dejaran de…''**

 **''¡El no mato a nadie!''**

 **''¡No, pero destruyo a el único medio de transporte con el que contábamos, que nos conecta con el resto de equestria!''**

 **''¡¿PUEDEN DEJARME HABLAR?!''**

 **''… ''**

 **''… ''**

 **''uhh… siento el haber gritado de esa manera… pero… ''**

 **''¿Qué sucede?...''**

 **''La criatura… parece que va a tener un colap-''**

 **Ugh… mi cabeza…**

…

 **¿Dónde…? Ah… ya recuerdo…**

…

 **Quisiera decir eso de mi memoria… ugh...**

 **Aún me siento cansado… no se cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde la primera vez que recupere la conciencia y no se en donde estoy…**

…

 **¿Qué soy?... ¿A que se refería esa mujer?...**

…

 **Tengo tantas preguntas… pero… me duele… mi cabeza…**

 ***** tin, clack *****

 **¿Uhm?... ¿Alguien entro?...**

…

… **escucho pasos, hay alguien aquí.**

 **\- ''Es la tercera mañana que estamos aquí… ''**

 **Una mujer… no es la misma de la anterior vez… esta se escucha mas joven…**

 **\- ''la verdad da un poco de miedo… pero al estar haciendo esto por un tiempo, uno puede llegar a acostumbrarse ¿no?''**

 **Otra mujer… un poco mayor que la anterior…**

 **1\. -''Si… es que… ¿No te parece sospechoso?... ''**

 ***** Pam *****

 **1\. - ''¡Heep!''**

 **\- ''¡con cuidado!.. eso tubo cerca, se que te da curiosidad mirar a ese... emmm ¿Dragon?... no se como podría llamarlo. Pero también tienes que estar atenta a tu alrededor… No valla a ser que al final terminemos metiéndonos en problemas por nuestra torpeza…''**

 **¿Dragon?...**

 **1\. - ''Si, si… lo siento… ''**

 ***** tam *****

 **1\. - ''¿Vez? Ya esta en su lugar… ''**

 **\- ''Tienes suerte de ser una unicornio… ''**

 **¿Unicornio? Primero ponys… ¿Ahora un unicornio?...**

…

 **En serio… ¿Dónde estoy?**

…

…

…

 **\- ''fue la princesa quien nos pidió hacer este trabajo en secreto durante horas discretas… y le hizo creer a todo pony en el imperio que desapareció después del incidente… ¿Por qué lo mantiene aquí?...''**

 **\- ''no lo se, de seguro debe ser alguien peligroso... no creo que por estar detrás de ese domo de cristal sea por algo bueno''**

 **\- ''no lo creo… si fuese peligroso… entonces no pondrían todo ese equipo médico allí dentro…''**

 **\- ''si esta allí dentro, debe ser por algo y no quiero averiguarlo, y tu tampoco lo sabrás… anda, que debemos terminar''**

 **Por favor…**

 **\- ''no creo que sea malo… ''**

 **Por favor… necesito que lo digan…**

…

 **Si lo saben… por favor…**

 **\- ''incluso se ve placido dormido…''**

 **Necesito saber… lo que sea… un indicio… ¿Quién soy?**

 ***** tock *****

…

 **\- ''solo estas lejos de tu hogar…''**

… **no escuche sus pasos… ¿Esta en frente mío?...**

 ***** pam *****

 **1\. - ''¡Ah!''**

 **¿Eh?... ¿Qué paso?**

 **\- ''¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?! ¡Tenemos prohibido acercarnos al domo!''**

 **¿La empujo?...**

 **\- ''yo… lo siento… no se que…''**

 ***** Trash *****

 **Se cayo algo… se rom-**

…

 **Huele… dulce…**

 **2\. - *** suspiro *** lo primero que digo… y lo haces.**

 **1\. - ''oh… ugh…''**

 **Algo huele… dulce…**

 **\- ''¡Hay no, tengo que ir por un botiquín!''**

 **\- ¡N…no! ¡Espera…!**

 **Ugh… ¿Qué paso?...**

…

… **¿Me desmaye otra vez?... O ¿Colapse?...**

…

 **Agh… mierda, me duele la cabeza…**

…

 **¿Qué demo…? Mi cuerpo… me siento…**

…

 **Me siento… bien… ¡Ya no me siento agotado!**

…

 **¿Cuánto tiempo pase dormido?...**

…

 **Si pudiese… carajo… tengo tantas preguntas y esos pájaros no me están ayudando.**

… **¿Pájaros?... ¿Hay pájaros en la habitación?...**

…

 **Ya no estoy en cama… esto es tierra… y fría…**

…

 **Genial… ahora tengo mas preguntas…**

…

 **Creo… que debería empezar por abrir los ojos y buscar por mi mismo…**

…

 **Bien…**

…

 **Aquí voy…**

…

¡Ahhhh!

…

 **Auch… creo que debería hacerlo mas lento… aún no me acostumbro a la luz.**

…

¡Ah!... Bien… ¡Ahh! Ya… ya… ¡Ah!... Ugh… carajo… si arde…

Ya… los abrí… y estoy en un bosque… ¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿Me abre perdido?

…

Si es así… ¿Por qué no puedo seguir recordando nada sobre mi? y ¿Por qué estoy en un bosque si estaba en una habitación? y ¿Realmente eran ponys los que me cuidaban? Y a ¿Qué se habrán referido con mi apariencia?...

…

¿Quién soy y porque estoy aquí?...

Ugh… muchas preguntas… y absolutamente ninguna respuesta…

…

Voy a reponer… estoy en un bosque, pero se suponía que estaba en… ¿Una jaula? Y luego… en una cama… siendo cuidado por ponys… ahora estoy en este bosque…

…

Solo recuerdo la platica de esas sirvientas y un dulce aroma…

…

Necesit-… ¡Wow! ¿Qué dem…?... ¿Tengo cascos?... ¿Garras?...

Ok…ok… ahora si necesito relajarme… levántate….

¡Woah!

 ***** Pam *****

Auch... No… no pude sostenerme en pie…

Tal vez…

Si… solo puedo levantarme en 4 patas… cascos…

Veamos… el resto de mi cuerpo…

…

Si, soy un caballito… un caballito con garras en los cascos… y… ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Una cola y no hablo de cola de caballos! ¡Esta es una maldita cola larga de lagartija!

…

Genial… viene con un adorno de plumas en la punta… ¡Me siento como quetzalcoatl!

…

¿Quién es quetzalcoatl?...

Ok… debo calmarme…

…

Lo primero que debo hacer es salir de aquí y averiguar donde estoy…

…

Pero….

…

¿dónde debo ir?...

 **OPCIONES:**

 **[Izquierda]**

 **[Derecha]**

 **[Adelante]**

 **[Atrás]**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este archivo no tiene punto de retorno, cualquier decisión tomada sera definitiva.**

 **La información se desbloqueara conforme avance la historia, los atributos físicos y habilidades se deberán de repartir manualmente, si no se hace, entonces el sistema repartirá los puntos de forma automática.**

 **Recomendación: lea las instrucciones, vienen a parte del archivo.**

 **Nombre: ….**

 **Raza: …**

 **Edad: …**

 **««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

 **Atributos físicos:**

 **Fuerza. - ¿?**

 **Resistencia. - ¿?**

 **Percepción. - ¿?**

 **Agilidad. - ¿?**

 **Carisma. - ¿?**

 **Inteligencia. - ¿?**

 **Magia. - ¿?**

 **Puntos por distribuirse (30).**

 **««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Constructor. - …...…. 0%**

 **Electricidad. - …...…. 0%**

 **Exteriores. - …...…. 0%**

 **Hechizos. - ... 0%**

 **Hechizos masivos. - …... 0%**

 **Combate libre. - … 0%**

 **Combate armado. - … 0%**

 **Transformaciones. - …..… 0%**

 **Trueque. - …..….. 0%**

 **¡Asciendes de nivel!:**

 **Beneficio de misión. - ''amnesia''; no recuerdas nada de tu vida… ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas mas información? ¿Qué mas quieres? ¡Eso lo dice todo, no recuerdas nada! Mientras esté presente este ''beneficio'' no podrás hacer uso de tus beneficios, atributos, habilidades y hechizos que poseías originalmente.**

 **¡Gracias por usar un producto de Spike's Company, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización del archivo!**


	2. Chapter 2 asombro

**Opciones:**

 **[Izquierda] (2)**

 **[Derecha]**

 **[Adelante] (3)**

 **[Atrás]**

* * *

… mirando como están las cosas, supongo que solo puedo seguir adelante.

¡Ahh!

…

Me siento como un tonto… me tropecé en mi primer paso…

Lo intentaré de nuevo, primero voy a levantarme.

…

Bien, un casco al frente y-… ¡Carajo!

…

Ok… debo practicar un poco para caminar sin tropezarme.

…

Un casco al frente… luego el otro, por ultimo los cascos traseros…

…

Bien, ya no me tropiezo, continuare caminando.

…

Realmente… no se que hacer después de salir de este bosque, no tengo comida, agua, refugio o algún indicio de donde estoy ¡No tengo nada, ni si quiera un mapa!

…

 ***** suspiro ***** ni si quiera se cual es mi nombre… o que soy… esas sirvientas habían dicho que era un dragón, pero me veo más como un pony… excepto por las garras y la cola.

Cálmate… solo debo encontrar un pueblo o cualquier señal de civilización…

…

Si es que la encuentro…

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando… creo que son minutos o poco mas de una hora.

¿Oh? ¡Bien, el final del bosque!

¡Vamos, debo correr sin tropezarme, ya casi salgo!

¡Ya casi!...

¡Bien, estoy fuera, ahora…!

¡Woha, mierda un precipicio! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!...

…

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, MIERDA NO!

¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir, apenas estoy buscando respuestas!

…

T-tal vez si clavo mis garras en la pared rocosa del precipicio…

 ***** CRACK *****

¡AHHHHH CARAJO, MI PATA!

Auch… esto no es bueno, duele mucho...

 ***** FLAB *****

¿Ah? ¿Qué es…?

…

¿Alas? ¡¿Tengo alas?!..

¡Agh, eso no importa, puedo usarlas para no morir!

¡Extiéndanse bien, por favor, por favor, si me salvan la vida juro que lo primero que are sera aprender a volar!

Mejor cierro los ojos por si acaso…

 **Por favor, funcionen, por favor… por favor… por favor…**

 **...**

…

Oh.. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Por todos los cielos… por poco y muero… iba a morir…

…

No… no debo pensar en eso, estoy con vida y puedo seguir mi camino. Ahora se que debo tener más cuidado…

…

No estoy volando, pero es una caída lenta. Un poco mas y hubiera muerto en mil pedazos…

* * *

Ya estoy a punto de aterrizar, a pesar de que me lastime el casco y estuve a punto de morir, se sintió bien haber… ¿Planeado? ¿Aterrizar con alas abiertas? Como se llame eso, técnicamente no estaba volando.

Al menos eso me ayudo a avanzar mas rápido, cuando aterrice seguiré adelante con mi camino.

…

¡Ahhh!

Agh… mi pata… el aterrizaje no fue bueno y creo que empeore la situación de mi casco…

Voy a sentarme unos minutos para revisarlo…

…

…

…

Esto no se ve bien… no se sobre lesiones o medicina, pero definitivamente no se ve nada bien. Estoy sangrando y tengo un gran moretón… y creo que tengo el hueso roto.

¿En que estuve pensando? ¿Clavar mis garras en una dura pared de roca para frenar mi caída?... Bueno, estaba desesperado…

…

Me estoy distrayendo…

Tengo que seguir adelante, no solo tengo que buscar respuestas, ahora tengo que encontrar un doctor o esta lesión puede empeorar.

Vamos, levántate… agh… sera un poco mas complicado caminar, pero avanzare como pueda…

Una pata al frente, luego una pata trasera después de la otra…

…

Bien, ya no es complicado caminar, solo tengo que seguir así sin seguir exponiendo mi pata lastimada.

Ahora veamos donde estoy…

Un gran terreno con pasto sin árboles cercas, atrás mío a varios metros esta el cañón donde casi muero… me sigue asustando pensar en eso… y no hay mas que decir excepto por el cielo claro y bonita vista del paisaje.

Sera mejor que siga con mi camino.

* * *

Han pasado pocos minutos desde que continúe caminando y puedo otro bosque a pocos metros.

De hecho, puedo ver que ese bosque sigue un camino en una colina que rodea el lugar… ¿Sera el mismo cañón del que caí? Sólo que aquí es mas pequeño, este debe ser el lugar donde inicia y toma rumbo hacia arriba.

Eso debe significar que estos arboles son del mismo bosque del que salí hace rato, solo que mas lejos.

…

…

…

Genial, por lo menos esta parte del bosque es algo pequeña, simplemente puedo rodearla.

…

…

…

* * *

N…no tengo palabras para describir con claridad lo que estoy viendo… es…

…

Es simplemente increíble…

Acabe de rodear los arboles y me encuentro con esto… ¡Nubes con cascadas de arcoíris, hay nubes con cascadas de arcoíris en el cielo!

Aunque suene algo sacado de una mente infantil, esta en frente mío y se ve… increíble, esa es la única palabra que puedo encontrar para describir lo que en estos momentos está en el cielo…

Pero solo están en esa parte del cielo, no veo ninguna nube igual a estas en alguna otra parte.

¿Por qué?

Agh… debo concentrarme, me estoy distrayendo de nuevo.

 ***** suspiro ***** debo continuar… aunque esto sea increíble, necesito encontrar un pueblo ahora…

…

…

…

Definitivamente voy a tardar con esta pata rota, además de que me siento como un idiota saltando a cada paso…

* * *

Ya han pasado varios minutos desde que vi esas cascadas de arcoíris, un poco mas de media hora supongo y aun puedo verlas, porque estoy debajo de ellas.

Supongo que abarcan un gran espacio en el cielo aunque no lo cubre por completo.

¿Mh? ¿Qué es eso?...

…

¡Un pequeño edificio! ¡Por fin, estoy cercas!

…

…

…

Oh… es el único pequeño edificio por aquí… ¿Porque?...

Veamos… veo que hay bancas para sentarse, detrás suyo esta el edificio de un color naranja, allí dentro veo una puerta en cada extremo del lugar y en medio hay una ventanilla.

...

…

En frente del lugar hay vías de tren… ¿Entonces esto es una estación de tren?

 ***** trink, trash *****

 **''¡Con un demonio!''**

¿Alguien esta allí? ¡Una persona!

…

 **''¡No puedo encontrarlo!''**

Son dos personas, las voces son distintas.

 **''Hegh…''** quise hablar, pero sentí mi garganta rasposa y solo pude hacer un leve ruido.

Ahfg… ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?

 **''¿Hay alguien alli fuera?''**

 **''¡No lo se, estoy ocupado, ve a revisar tu!''**

 **''¡Pero yo también estoy ocupado!''**

Por el ruido que escucho alli dentro, supongo que deben estar buscando algo… Sera mejor que me acerque.

Genial, tienen un timbre, lo tocare.

…

 **''bienvenido a la estación de tren en cloudsdale, sentimos no poder ir alli para atenderle''**

 **''hoy la estación esta cerrada''**

 **''Lo sentimos, tendrá que regresar otro día''**

¿Cloudsdale? ¿Qué es eso?

 **''Eigh!''** ¡Maldición! ¡Sigo sin poder hablar!

…

 **''Flim, creo que es alguien mudo… ''**

…

 **''Hermano, esto es incomodo… ''**

Oh genial…

 **''disculpe, pero si quiere salir de cloudsdale, no podemos ayudarle ahora''**

 **''El tren esta fuera de servicio, creo que debería saberlo''**

¿El tren esta fuera de servicio?... Creo… creo que recuerdo algo sobre eso…

 **''si quiere realizar un viaje con prisa, tendrá que ir sin el tren''**

 **''o si quiere entrar a cloudsdale, también los globos aerostáticos están fuera de servicio''**

¡No quiero ir en tren o en globo, quiero saber del pueblo más cercano!

...

 **''Sin embargo, tal vez podemos hacer algo… ''**

¿Algo?

 **''Usted vera, hace poco nosotros hicimos un intento por lanzar nuestra propia sidra 'flim y flam' pero fallamos y ahora estamos trabajando aquí''**

No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo, yo solo quiero información…

 **''Intentamos vender nuestra sidra en esta estación del tren''**

 **''pero ocurrió un accidente con el tren que lo dejó fuera de servicio''**

 **''así que no hay pasajeros, sin pasajeros, no hay clientes''**

 **''Sin clientes, no tenemos oportunidad de vender nuestra sidra''**

 **''Pero ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudarnos y a cambio te ayudaremos''**

¡Wow, en frente de la ventanilla esta flotando una bolsa con un brillo verde!

 **''aquí dentro hay 10 botellas de sidra 'flim y flam', tómala''**

La bolsa dejó de flotar y se colocó en la ventanilla frente mío, pero lo juro ¡Estaba flotando!

 **''Ve a donde quieres ir y vende cada sidra por 3 bits''**

 **''Quédate con la ganancia, pero recomienda a cada cliente nuestra sidra''**

Me acerqué a la bolsa que pusieron en la ventanilla, tomándola con las garras de mi casco saludable y la puse en el suelo frente mío.

Aún sigo sin entender cómo pueden ayudarme si hago esto…

 **''Además de la paga, te puedes llevar la bolsa y 5 bits que ya están dentro''**

Veamos… aquí dentro están las botellas que mencionaron, 5 monedas de… ¿Son de oro? Wow y… un papel doblado.

 **''Se nos olvido mencionar que también hay un mapa adentro, por si acaso, pero no creo que sea muy importante''**

…

¡Haberlo dicho antes!

¡sisisisisisisisisi gracias! ¡Por fin!

Hay… lo rasgue un poco al desdoblarlo, pero sigue bien.

Haber… ¿En qué parte estoy?

¡Reconozco ese lugar, es el mismo cañón donde casi muero!

…

Sigo temblando por eso…

Y ¡También las nubes con cascadas de arcoíris, estoy justo debajo de ellas! Este lugar se llama… ¿Eh? No entiendo estas letras… pero al menos ya se donde estoy.

…

 **''¿Sigues alli?''**

Oh, casi los olvido.

 ***** toc, toc *****

Prefiero golpear madera como respuesta que un sonido raro de mi boca.

 **''Supongo que eso es un 'si''**

 **''Bien ¿Aceptas el trabajo?''**

Me dieron este mapa, aunque fuera por otro motivo, supongo que puedo hacer este trabajo de paso cuando encuentre un pueblo…

 ***** toc *****

 **''Es un poco confuso, pero también lo tomaremos como un 'si''**

 **''Muchas gracias, esto nos ayudará a ganar un poco de popularidad''**

* * *

Llevo mucho rato caminando, desde que esas personas… ¿Ponys?... Lo que hayan sido, me entregaron la bolsa con sidra y el mapa.

Aunque las letras del mapa me fueron complicadas de leer, no fue difícil de entender donde me encontraba y a donde debo dirigirme.

Por lo que pude ver en el mapa, el pueblo más cercano es una villa a unos kilómetros de aquí y cercas suyo hay una montaña con un castillo, así que alli es mi destino.

No es mucho lo que debo recorrer, solo debo cruzar unas colinas y atravesar por otro bosque y llegaré a la villa sin problema.

En cuanto al trabajo; empezare una vez que mi pata este vendada o curada.

Pero… ¿Luego que?...

…

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo debería empezar?

…

O ¿Dónde?...

Ya tengo demasiando en que pensar… comenzare en esa villa y seguiré por el resto de este mundo.

Si calculo bien por el tiempo que paso entre el cañón y la estación del tren, serian un poco mas de 2 horas y si la distancia que me falta para llegar a la villa cruzando las colinas es un poco mas larga, entonces tardare un poco mas de 3 horas.

* * *

Tarde mas de lo que pensé…

Tarde como 2 horas en llegar a las colinas del mapa, para ver que no eran colinas, eran montañas y no estoy en buen estado como para escalar una montaña.

Tarde mas en buscar algún camino entre ellas que fuese mas bajo para poder cruzar sin dificultad, lo encontré, pero no era tan bajo y tuve que usar un poco de ayuda de mis alas para cruzar mas rápido, claro, sin poder volar y solo aletear.

Ahora mismo estoy en medio de otro bosque que está junto a las montañas que recién cruce, solo necesito salir de aquí y faltaran pocos metros (o kilómetros) para llegar a la villa.

Una vez alli, podre descansar y continuar.

 **''51gu3m3… ''**

¿Eh? ¿Qué?

 **''P0r 4qu1… ''**

¿Quién dijo eso?...

 **''V3n… ''**

E-es una mujer…

 **''N0 73m42… ''**

La escucho en una dirección, pero es un poco alejada de la villa…

¿Debería ir?

 **''c0nf14 3n m1… s1gu3 m1 v05, m1 p3qu3ñ0… ''**

* * *

 **Opciones:**

 **[Seguir la voz]**

 **[Ignorarla]**

* * *

 **¡Atributos asignados!**

 **Fuerza. – 5**

 **Resistencia. – 4**

 **Percepción. – 5**

 **Agilidad. – 5**

 **Carisma. – 4**

 **Inteligencia. – 5**

 **Magia. – 2**

 **«««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Constructor. – 9% por ciento.**

 **Electricidad. – 9% por ciento.**

 **Exteriores. – 10% por ciento (7% puntos agregados).**

 **Hechizos. – 7% por ciento.**

 **Hechizos masivos. – (habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Combate libre. – 10% por ciento.**

 **Combate armado. – 10% por ciento.**

 **Transformaciones. – (habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Trueque. – 9% por ciento (3% puntos agregados).**

 **(¡Habilidad adquirida!) Vuelo. – 5% por ciento.**

* * *

 **¡Asciendes de nivel!:**

 **Beneficio de misión: ''ella'' – vaya suerte, tienes poco tiempo despierto y ya puedes escucharla, solo podrá darte su guía muy pocas veces, es elección tuya hacerle caso o no.**

 **¡Gracias por usar un producto de spike's company, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	3. Chapter 3 viaje involuntario

**Opciones:**

 **[Seguir la voz] (5)**

 **[Ignorarla] (1)**

* * *

Ugh… mi cabeza…

¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde…? ¿Ah? El suelo es liso y frio, de forma muy familiar.

…

¿Estoy… en una jaula? ¿Qué demonios? Pero estoy en un bosque y es de noche…

Auch… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?...

 **''¡Q-quieta!''**

¿Quién dijo eso?

Quise levantarme, pero sentí un par de punzadas de dolor que me hicieron sentarme.

La primera estaba en mi frente y la segunda en mi pata. Recuerdo el haberme herido la pata al intentar salvarme en la caída, pero no recuerdo como llegue aquí y porque me duele la frente.

Todo esta muy oscuro, apenas y puedo ver algo con la luz de la luna.

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

 **''¡E-eh dicho q-quieta!''**

Alli esta otra vez, puedo escucharla en frente de mi, pero no puedo verla por la falta de luz e Intente decir algo, pero solo salió otro ruido raro como si yo fuese un animal.

 **''T-trixie va a acercarse, si intentas algo, trixie volverá a golpearte ¡¿Entendido?!''**

¿Trixie? ¿Hay alguien mas?

Escuche otro ruido y todo ilumino.

La fuente de esta luz era una fogata, las cosas son más claras ahora gracias a la luz.

Como supuse; estoy en una jaula y en frente se encuentra un…

…

¿Pony?...

Un pony azul de melena celeste esta acercándose a la jaula, ahora que recuerdo, esa princesa había dicho que este era un reino de ponys

Pero… no veo a la trixie que menciono o ¿Es ella?

Ella trago saliva y se acercó a la jaula sin quitarme la mirada, lo cual me hace sentir… incomodo, pero puedo ver que me tiene miedo…

Ella respiro profundo y cambia su mirada un poco mas tranquila, pero aun es notable su miedo.

 **''trixie tiene preguntas y las vas a… responder ¿Quedo claro?''**

… bien, por su voz puedo decir que es la misma hablo hace unos minutos, eso y porque no veo a nadie mas con ella.

 **''Responde a trixie ¿Qué eres?''**

…

¿Cómo le puedo decir algo? No puedo hablar, literalmente.

 **''¡Responde!''**

Lo único que hice fue encogerme en señal de ''no lo se'' esperando a que lo entienda.

 **''¡No te hagas la lista, trixie exige que respondas!''**

Sigue mencionando ese nombre… ¿En serio habla de sí misma?

Esperen ¿Me dijo ''lista''? ¿Cree que soy mujer?

 **''Asi que no quieres hablar… trixie sabe distintos métodos para hacer hablar a los callados''** ella se acercó a la jaula y ¡Su cuerno brillo! Junto a ella ¡Floto una sartén, con el mismo brillo! Eso me recuerda al brillo de la bolsa que me dieron esas personas en la parada del tren… ¿Ellos también tenían cuernos? **''Solo fue suficiente un golpe… si no hablas, volveré a hacerlo''**

¿Golpe? ¿Volverá? Oh… por eso me duele la cabeza.

Haber… piensa…

Miro a ambos lados, tratando de pensar en algo, pero lo único que encontraba eran los arboles del lugar siendo iluminados por la luz de la fogata.

 **''¡A la una!''** Ella elevo la sartén.

Mejor retrocedo un poco, pero llegue al límite de la jaula con los barrotes.

 **''¡A las dos!''**

Lo va a hacer…

 **''¡A las….!''**

Cerré los ojos esperando a que esto pasara rápido…

.

.

.

¿Eh?

Abro un ojo y alli seguía ella con la sartén en la misma posición.

 **''Yo… realmente esperaba a que hablaras si mentía diciendo que volvería a noquearte''** ella bajo la sartén y se rasco la cabeza pensando **''¡Por eso trixie pensó en un plan B! ¡Usare mi magia de control mental y te are decir la verdad!''**

¡¿Control mental?! ¡¿Ella puede hacer eso?!

Ella se sentó y cerro los ojos con fuerza, frotándose ambos lados de la cabeza con sus patas concentrándose y…

.

.

.

Ellos abrió los ojos y me señalo con sus patas **''ahora estas bajo el poder de la gran y toda poderosa trixieeeeee~~~''** ella movió sus cascos de forma circulatoria en frente suyo.

… mire mi cuerpo, esperando a sentir algo y….

Nada.

 **''Sientes los parpados pesados, tu mente te da vueltas y estas en un profundo sueño, buuuuhhhh~~''**

Sigo sin sentir nada… excepto una mezcla de vergüenza con decepción.

 **''Cuando cuente hasta 3, responderá a todas las preguntas de trixie~~''**

Levante mis patas con garras imitando el movimiento de sus patas.

Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho~~

 **''Uno~ do- … ¡¿Te estas burlando de trixie?!''**

Ups…

Baje rápido las patas y negué con la cabeza.

 **''¡Si, te estabas burlando de trixie!''**

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, pero nada. La miro a ella y me encojo en hombros levantando las patas.

Realmente no se que decirle, si pudiera decir algo.

 **''¡No te hagas la tonta con trixie!''** Volvio a hacer brillar su cuerno y a su lado levito un llavero **''¿Sabes que es esto?** ''

¿Llaves?

Un momento… ah, son las llaves de-… ¡Mi jaula!

Con cuidado de no lastimar mi casco herido, avance hacia ella siendo detenido por los barrotes de mi jaula y ella retrocedió junto con el llavero.

 **''Si quieres que abra esa jaula, responderá a lo que quiero saber''** agito las llaves en frente mío y las volvió a ocultar **''¿Entendiste?''**

P-pe-pero… ¡Trato de decirte que literalmente no puedo hablar!

 **''¿Qué querías hacer en la morada de trixie? O ¿Alguien te envió?''**

¡Oh vamos, no puedes hacerme esto!

Intente hablar de nuevo, pero solo salía ese extraño ruido.

Ella solo seguía mirándome con el seño fruncido, se levantó de donde estaba sentada para rodear la jaula.

 **''Ten buenas noches''** dijo antes de entrar a una carroza que estaba conectada con la parte trasera de la jaula.

¡Por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí en medio del bosque, ni si quiera en una jaula!

…

Tome los barrotes agitando lo mas fuerte que puedo, grite y seguí agitando. Ella abrió las puertas de su carruaje y la vi asomarse.

Solo para levitar una cubeta con agua, apagando las llamas de la fogata **''no quiero causar un incendió''** cerro las puertas de nuevo.

…

Debe estar bromeando…

* * *

¡Auch!

Mi pata… ¿Qué? ¿Esta vendada?

Es de día y la jaula de está moviendo… no, no la jaula, sino la carroza esta avanzando con la jaula detrás suyo conmigo dentro.

Pero… ¿Por qué mi pata esta vendada? Si sigo aquí, entonces la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho…

¡Auch!

La jaula tembló, supongo que la carroza paso encima de una roca o una deformación de suelo y eso hizo que mi pata lastimada golpeara contra el suelo de la jaula.

Me senté para evitar que siga ocurriendo.

¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo paso? Solo se que desperté en esta jaula atrapado por esa unicornio.

…

Que frustrante… estaba cercas de llegar al pueblo.

…

¿Pueblo?... ¡Ya recuerdo, estaba cruzando un bosque para ir hacia un pueblo y escuche esa…!

Esa voz…

Había escuchado una voz extraña y la seguí. después de eso encontré un campamento o eso parecía… había una fogata y también estaba la jaula conectada a la carroza en mal estado.

Y después de eso… quede inconsciente…

Ahrr…. ¡Maldita sea, estaba tan cercas de llegar a un pueblo, iba a empezar con un trabajo simple y buscar respuestas!

Golpee en la jaula con mi pata sana.

¡Luego escucho una voz que quien sabe dios donde provenía, me lo arruina todo llevándome hacia la morada de una loca unicornio!

Volví a golpear.

¡Ahora estoy metido en esta cosa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y quien sabe que me sucederá!

Golpee otra vez.

 **''¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa alli atrás?''**

Oh joder… es esa unicornio, debió haber escuchado los golpes.

* * *

La carroza se movió a un lado del camino para quedarse quieta, seguro que esa unicornio se detuvo para inspeccionar la fuente del ruido que provoque.

Mis orejas tuvieron un tic al escuchar los pasos de ella, a quien pude ver en pocos segundos caminando a un lado de su carroza hacia la jaula.

 **''Trixie se preguntaba cuando ibas a despertar… ''** dijo con el seño fruncido **''¿Ya tienes ganas de hablar con trixie o quieres seguir alli dentro?''**

Mira loca, eh tratado de decirte que literalmente no puedo hablar y no tengo más tiempo que perder ¡Así que sácame de aquí o voy a romperte ese cuerno!

Del enojo me abalanzó contra los barrotes y choco mi pata contra ellos, ella retrocede al ver mi agresión, pero sin mostrar miedo o preocupación.

 **''¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta?''** Arqueo una ceja y levantó el rostro **''bien, tienes suerte de que no te entregare… ''**

¿Entregarme? ¿A quien?

Ella sonrió **''todo lo contrario... Trixie sabe muy bien que hará contigo''**

No me gusta como suena…

* * *

Desde hace casi unas horas que esa unicornio regresó a manejar su carruaje y mientras que yo solo sigo aquí… sentado… mirando el paisaje… sin hacer nada más que esperar.

¿Por qué seguí a esa voz? ¿En qué estaba pensando?... Ahora estoy atrapado o atrapada… ¡Maldita sea, ni si quiera se cual es mi genero!

Agh… estuve muy cercas… pude haber encontrado algo, tan si quiera una pista o mi nombre...

O pude haber encontrado a alguien que me conociera… familia, amigos o algún amigo…

…

No…

No debería seguir así.

Quejarme y pensar en el ''que hubiera pasado'' no resolverá este problema, necesito encontrar un modo de salir de aquí.

Bien, analizare la situación; estoy en una jaula de metal, tal vez hierro o titanio ¿Inoxidable? No soy experto en metales, así que su material me es desconocido.

Mis ventajas... Son muy pocas y no creo que me sirvan para encontrar un modo de salir.

Vamos, tienes un cerebro, usa tu cerebro… piensa…

Piensa…

…

No tengo ninguna idea…

¡Solo soy un pony sin memoria alguna, vagando por tierras que no conozco y no puedo pensar claramente con mi cola moviéndose de un lado a otro!

…

Un momento…

Eso es ¡Mi cola! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Mi cola es lo suficientemente larga para pasar por los barrotes y tomar las llaves.

El único problema es que esa unicornio debe tener las llaves consigo misma y ella esta jalando la carroza, así que tendré que esperar a que ella venga acá y hacer que las exponga, luego las tomaré con mi cola.

Pero tendría que tomarlas rápido, porque si llego a fallar, esa unicornio tomaría mas precauciones.

Tengo que esperar el momento oportuno y de mientras puedo practicar controlando mi cola, porque bueno… se está moviendo sola y creo que eso puede arruinar mi intento por escapar.

Je. Nunca pensé que tener una cola de reptil emplumada me seria útil… creo que nadie pensaría en eso.

Ahora tengo que pensar un modo de como traer a esa unicornio aquí…

¿Umh? ¿Qué es…?

Mis orejas tuvieron un tic al escuchar pasos, voces, ruedas de carruajes, decenas o tal vez cientos de cosas trabajando y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Eso solo puede significar una cosa… ¡Un pueblo, eso es!

Camine a un lado de la jaula para poder mirar.

No es un pueblo… ¡Es una ciudad, una gran ciudad!

* * *

 **«««««** **«««««««««** **««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Constructor. – 9% por ciento.**

 **Electricidad. – 9% por ciento.**

 **Exteriores. – 17% por ciento.**

 **Hechizos. – 7% por ciento.**

 **Hechizos masivos. – (habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Combate libre. – 10% por ciento.**

 **Combate armado. – 10% por ciento.**

 **Transformaciones. – (habilidad bloqueada)**

 **Trueque. – 12% por ciento.**

 **Vuelo. – 5% por ciento.**

* * *

 **50% para ascender de nivel.**

* * *

 **Cargando DLC…**


End file.
